Delicate garment are hand washed and air-dried. The prior art is replete with various configurations of laundry hangers and drying racks, which dry clothing naturally in the air or under the sun. Applicant's pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/041,434 discloses a low cost, moisture resist adjustable garment hanger suitable for drying wet garment and better maintaining the garment shape.